


Harry Potter and Circurnus Percive in: The Philosopher's Stone

by AfterAllImAnIdol



Series: Circurnus Percive and Harry Potter In: [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore Bashing, Humor, It gets worse as the series goes on, Lesbian Character, Long Live Gred and Forge, Male-Female Friendship, Other, but slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterAllImAnIdol/pseuds/AfterAllImAnIdol
Summary: What if Harry wasn't so biased against Slytherins?While in Diagon Alley, Harry finds a girl licking the stickers on her skin. She introduces herself as a second year Slytherin, and offers candy and advice. Slowly, with her unintentional guidance, he begins to question the things that have been spoon fed to him about the wizarding world.However, there's no time to think about that, when the two run into a mystery involving several Gryffindors, a turban, a Cerberus, a stone, and a Dark Lord.





	1. An Introduction(The Girl Who Survived)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the series! Criticism is encouraged!  
> Also, I will be editing this as I go, so beware!

'But yet, there is more. 2 years ago on this day, a girl was born. If she is not killed tonight, then the prophecy shall be reversed.'  
But Albus Dumbledore did not hear this part. Not this time.

Mr. and Mr. Percive of apartment 112 of Eraland Road, were proud to say that they were perfectly light, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything dark or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense.  
Mr. Percive was an Untouchable, as so called, from the the department of Mysteries, which held captive all dark and unexplainable things. He was a big, tall man with hardly any neck, although he did possess long legs. His uncle, Percive Senior, was short and on the stout side, and was strawberry blond and had nearly half the usual amount of neck, which came in was useful for his time as a ministry spy, his time spent usually peeking in and over walls, doors, fences, and so much more. They had a daughter, from a deceased sister, on which Percive's side no one knew. But in their opinion, there was no one better than she in the whole wizarding world.

Her name was Circurnus, after a compass made of stars, and her life was very different from the life of a young boy who she would soon meet. The only similarity was that they both were threatened by a man when they were toddlers... But that man was too preoccupied to try and kill Circurnus.

Circurnus was separated from magical drama by her guardians, and when she was approached by a small boy, who questioned her sticker candy, she paid no attention to his scar, and grinned at him instead.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism and comments make me happy!

Looking around Diagon Alley with wonder, he saw several things. There were shops with things he had never seen before, with big cauldrons and books with titles he could barely read. A group of kids were crowded around one store window, which featured a broomstick called the Nimbus 2000.

Hagrid walked along towards a huge white building, labeled 'Gringotts', where there was more wondrous stuff, like a man selling colour-changing ice cream, or a girl who licked at colourful spots on her arms and hands.

They approached the bank just when someone called out to Hagrid. He told Harry to stay put, and went to see the person, who seemed to be the same top hatted man from the Leaky Cauldron. And while Hagrid talked, Harry looked at the girl with unbridled curiousity.

And suddenly, beady brown eyes were looking at him. Harry jumped a little from the suddenness, before, to his surprise, those eyes, belonging to the girl, crinkled in a smile. To even more his wonder, she approached him, waving in a friendly fashion. Her hair was short and scruffy, light brown too. It was very curly, and looked as if it had been cut in a hurry; like it was so hard to deal with long that the girl had wanted it short as soon as possible. Her skin was tanned as well, and her beady eyes already had laugh lines developing around them. She was much taller than him, and wore a cloak with a pin shaped like a snake.

"Hey there, kid! Did you want some?"She asked, and held out a piece of paper with more of the colourful dots on them.

"What are those?"Harry asked, timidly. In an instant, the girl went slack jawed. Harry was fearful for a second that he had said something wrong, before she suddenly burst out exclaiming.

"You've never had Candy Stickers?!"

Harry shook his head, and the girl shoved the paper into his hand.  
"You gotta try 'em! Purples ones is grape, Orange is tangerine, yellow is lemon, black's pepper, red is cherry, green is lime, and pink is candy floss!"

He peeled off one of the red dots, and licked at his finger curiously. Just as she said, it was cherry, but he had never tasted anything like it. He decided he liked them. 

And it seemed that his face gave this away when the girl said "Hey, you can keep 'em. I've gotta whole another box!"

He smiled at her. This girl seemed very nice, and she hadn't even said anything about his scar.

"So lemme guess, you're a non magical raised?" Harry nodded. She grinned again. "Well, welcome home then, kid! Name's Circurnus. Sir- Kurr- nus. Circurnus Percive. How about you?"

Circurnus's attitude was contagious, as he found himself grinning, about to answer, before Hagrid pulled him away.

"What are thinking, Harry?! That was a Slytherin!" He cursed him, pulling him into the bank.

Circurnus waved at them, and Hagrid scoffed.

"She thinks she's bein' sly. Slytherins. All bad, the lot of them!"Hagrid complained as they went inside.

Harry didn't think so.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Harry had had fun with all the new things he got. He read his books, and was moved to the second bedroom. The treatment didn't stop, but it was much better, to say the least. And of course, he enjoyed the candies that Circurnus had given him, and spent much of his time absently licking at his spotted hands while reading his textbooks.

The day came to go to school, but Hagrid had neglected to telling him how to get to nine and three quarters."Hello dear! Looking for the platform?"The red haired woman had asked him sweetly, before she was rudely to interrupted by one of her own sons.

"Fred, look! It's Compass!"Everyone's heads turned to a group of three. And there again was Sir-Kurr-nus Percive, with two men who looked similar to her in the face. Same beady eyes, and short necks, except that the men had green-blue eyes. Circurnus's eyes lit up, and she ran over to them.

"If it isn't my pranking pals, Gred and Forge!"She exclaimed, grinning at them. She seemed to have not noticed Harry, as the three of them talked excitedly about all the pranks they would throw. The Twins had many more pranks planned than her, and it made her giggle, as she asked why they weren't in Slytherin. It made their mother glare, as the twins responded in unison, "Because mum would disown us!"

The reaction made Harry a bit uncomfortable, thinking that maybe there was truth to the words of the two. And it was then that Circurnus noticed Harry.

"Hey! You're the kid from Diagon! I didn't take ya for a Weasly! What's your name, anyhow?"

Harry beamed. "I'm--"

"We should really get going, boys. Bye Circurnus, it was very nice to see you."The mother interrupted, a smile plastered on her face. She rushed the first three boys through the gate, as the young red headed girl, right by her mom, stared at Harry.

"Well, we're all going to the same place, ain't we?"Circurnus gave a confused smile.

"Should. Be. Going!"Ms. Weasly, as it seemed, said.

"Now you two, be sure not to hesitate when you go in!"

And with both confusion and excitement, Harry and the red head, Ron, were pushed towards the wall, and onto the platform.

\--

Harry found an empty compartment, and struggled with getting his stuff in, before three sets of hands grabbed his luggage, and pulled it up for him. Turning around, he saw the twins and Circurnus.  
"We just keep running into each other, don't we, kid?"Circurnus laughed. "Though this time, it was on my purpose."

"We only helped because he's a cutie."The twins added at the same time, making Harry flush. From behind them, Ron, who had just come in, made an indignant noise that sounded like a squak. Circurnus sighed.

"Come on, you two, at least wait a few years. He's eleven. And plus, he might like girls!"

"Yeah, because you know all about liking girls,"Fred started.  
"Don't you, Cirnie?"George finished, as they wore identical smirks. Circurnus's face turned red, and the twins quickly left before she could hit them. She sighed again and flopped next to Harry, her legs spread in a very unladylike manner.  
"Well, you know Ron by now, so what's your name, kid? This is like the third time you've tried to tell me."

"Oh, right."Harry had forgotten all about that, in the fuss of teasing from the twins.  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."He smiled weakly. Ron gaped, but Circurnus was completely unfazed.

"Glad to have somethin' to call you by, Harry! And nice to officially meet you without someone dragging you away, heh."

"Can I see your scar?"Ron blurted out.

"Which one of us?"Circurnus asked, but Harry had already parted his hair.

"Hey, it's the Avada Kadabra wand movement! That's cool!"Circurnus grinned, and hiked down her shirt, revealing letter-shaped scars on her collarbone.

"It's really you!"Ron said, paying no attention to the girl, or to the fact that Harry had stopped paying attention to him.

"It's really me."Harry mumbled, too busy looking at Circurnus's scars. They looked like the Crucio wand movements, but he decided not to say anything.

"So what?"Circurnus asked.

"Harry Potter! You're the one who defeated the dark lord!"Ron replied, agitated.

"Who defeated the what now?"Circurnus deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know nothing of the world, you idiot Slytherin?!"Ron yelled. And at that moment, the compartment door opened.

"Has anyone seen a-- Uh... Am I interrupting something?"

Harry stood.  
"No. Ron was just leaving."

"But she--"

"Just because she doesn't know who I am doesn't mean anything! Maybe she was raised away from the wizarding world, like how I was!"

The girl who had entered looked at Ron with distaste.  
"Maybe you should leave."She told him. Ron's mouth dropped open, but so did Circurnus's.

"I... I didn't mean anything by it. Mum always said that Slytherins were out to get you. I thought she was playing dumb to annoy me."

"Nah, mate. None of us would do that. I was raised away from wizarding world drama because my guardians wanted no part of it. My own mum died because of all that mess, they said. They didn't wanna lose me too."Circurnus sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Harry stilled glared at Ron, but pat his friend's-- could he call her that?-- shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry, then. I guess."

"S'fine."

There was an awkward silence before the door opened again.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"


	4. Hogwarts

With food in their laps, they were acquainted a few hours later; the argument long forgotten. Harry had found out a lot, between the smart Hermione(the girl who had defended Circurnus) the second hand experiences of Ron, and the first hand experience of Circurnus.

"And the Defense 'gainst The Dark Arts job is cursed. Last year it was the headmaster himself, but something happened. We dunno what, but he's been batty ever since. But he was always batty." Circurnus was explaning as the train slowly pulled to the castle.

"Oh sh-- shopping, there's the castle. Harry, you wan' my last chocolate frog?"Circurnus asked. Harry nodded, and ripped it open. The frog jumped out, but he, now practiced with catching them, quickly bit it's head off. He then looked at the card. "Another Nicoloas Flannel."Ron sighed as he peeked over Harry's shoulder.  
"I'll take it. I've always liked to collect things."Hermione said.

"You know what's always bothered me?"Circurnus asked, as Harry handed over the card.

"What?"Asked Ron, his face stuffed full of the last of his candy.

"Nicolas Flannel is 600 now, but he n' Dumbles discovered the stone when they were the same age... You think he used the stone, too?"

"But all the books say he hasn't."

"And he swears up and down he hasn't!"

"I know. It's just somethin' to think about."

They all nodded in agreement, and thought about it silently as they finished their ride to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

  1. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs'T years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.



"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet -- what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. But before that could happen, the boy from the robe shop came up to him, holding out his hand.

 

"You're Harry Potter. I saw you in the robe shop. Why, you should know better than to hang out with people like these. Well, I saw you with Cricurnus, so your decision making cant be that bad. But a mud blood and a blood traitor?"He stuck his hand out further.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'll be your real friend."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, Hermione scowled, and Ron turned red as his hair. "I think--"

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!"Circurnus came running up to them, red in the face. She resembled a rotten square tomato. Draco winced, coiling in on himself as she went up to him and took hold of his perfect slicked back hair. Harry was pleased to note that the pulling destroy its perfectness.

"You promised you wouldn't do something stupid like this!"Circurnus scolded.

"You promised you wouldn't meddle!"Draco screamed in pain.

"Well I guess we both broke our promises, huh? Now, apologize to Hemione and Ron right now!"She pointed at the two mentioned, who looked absolutely baffled. "What?! But--" " _Draco_!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry I called you that!"He sounded more terrified that sincere, but it satisfied the two being apologized to. Hermione looked impressed, and Ron smirked.

Harry was shocked in place. What just happened? Where did Circurnus come from? They had split up when they went on the boat. Not that he was complaining. But almost like she had read his mind, she grinned sheepishly at him.

"So sorry, Harry! I knew he would do something dumb, so I snuck out to stop him. He doesn't mean it, really. It's just his way of saying he likes you, and he's a little jealous, aren't you, you dunce?" By the way Draco's pale cheeks lit up, she was right. Harry was very amused.

 

"He wanted to impress you. He really meant no harm."Circurnus finished, holding a fuming Draconis Severus Malfoy by the scruff of his neck.

Harry grinned back at her, holding out his hand to a Draco, who turned into a human goldfish with shock.

"I forgive him. I know what it's like to lack social skills."

The doors opened, and Circurnus ran off, dropping Draco. They all started to get into line, but Harry noticed that Ron was scowling at him.

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing -- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry. smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather alot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this was torture to copy from the book. Chapter 6 is coming when I have and Harry's house will be revealed!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry spaced out. He couldn't stop thinking about the houses, which Circurnus had explained. Which house would he be in? Ravenclaw was out, he wasn't very smart. Hufflepuff sounded nice, but he wasn't sure about the hard working part. He liked the idea of being in Slytherin with his first ever friend, but...

And he didn't think he was very brave.

He watched as Hermione was sorted in Gryffindor.Then Neville. But... Draco and Circurnus were in Slytherin. He was split...

And when the hat called out his name, he didn't notice the whispers or stares.

 

And then the hat started talking.  
"Hmm.. Where to put you. A very hard decision. A lot of thirst to prove yourself. Slytherin would be good for you..."  
"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."He whispered, shutting his eyes tight.  
"Why not?"  
"Everyone treats Circurnus horribly because she's in there. Draco too! I don't want to be treated like that."

"Ooh... And yet, you're so wanting for greatness. Only Slytherin will let you get that. And two people seem to eagerly be saving you seats in..."

"SLYTHERIN!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Potion Apprenctice

The first thing Harry noticed was silence. Then, the hat was taken off his head. He looked around, it was dead silent. Looking up at the head table, he saw anger from a very old man in the center of the table. And then suddenly,

"GO HARRY! GREATEST SORTIN' EVA!!!"Screamed Circurnus, clapping wildly. And the Hufflepuffs all joined in. Then the Slytherins, who all stood up and clapped in a welcoming but subdued way. Ravenclaw began to cheer. Then finally, the twins, Hermione, and Neville all began to clap deafeningly, cheering loudly for him. The rest of the Gryffindors booed, but it was unheard over all the clapping.

But no one cheered louder than Circurnus, who jumped about and whooped, waving a glass in the air. Draco was right beside her, grinning madly as he clapped politely. It was a hilarious contradiction.

The old man stood up. He gave a speech, saying 'a few words'.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Tweek! Thank you!"

"Is he mad?"Harry asked, unsure of which answer he wanted. The old man made him uncomfortable.

"Very much so. That's the headmaster. He's always been barmy, but it got worse after last year. Be careful of him, he's a manipulative person. With your title, he might be taking a liking to you."Draco whispered to him, as they ignored the rest of his speech, right up until the end.

"Now,I think a resorting is in order."Said the old man.

Harry was ushered back to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"screamed the hat, so suddenly that it seemed fake. The hat hadn't even touched his head. He almost heard it whispering 'sorry.'

And with a grandfatherly smile, in the silence of the hall, a snake was pushed into the Lions' den.

Ron looked smug. Hermione, and Neville wouldn't stop apologizing.


End file.
